


Breaking barriers

by orphan_account



Series: Believe in me when i say this [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Crime Fighting, Fluff, Ice Play, Love Confessions, M/M, Sarcasm, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesnt like help.</p><p>Phil doesnt like paperwork.</p><p>One ends up badly injured, and so the confessions start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. truthfully hospitalised

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work in here, enjoy.  
> Im up for any requests!

The suprise attack on barton was exactly that, a suprise.  
Clint barely made it through the door to his quarters and pushed it closed behind him when he collapsed.  
He'd completely ignored protocol and went there instead of the the medical unit where coulson had instructed him on going over the phone.

Clint knew that his blatant disregard for his own health set his team mates on edge, but he refused to bare his weakness's to anyone, always refusing offered help.

The attack had all gone down so quickly he barely had time to register what was really happening. He was off base without permission- again- when it all went down.  
He was looking to cool down after a very heated argument with that arrogant playboy billionaire tony stark, so he went for a walk, staying to the shadows of the tall buildings of new York. Barton finally found himself atop a very tall building, managing to calm himself down before he made his return, and then he'd been attacked from behind.

Clint hauled himself painfully to his bathroom, remembering the 14 large men that had caused chaos, the unfair fight being even worse as he had no weapons. Luckily Romanov had decided to follow him, and his friend took them down with him and made him call base whilst she searched for more.  
He called coulson, the man had his usual irritatingly calm tone but something unidentifiable was hidden in it too.  
Clint had left there and ignore all calls he received.  
He collapsed for a final time, eyes sliding shut even as his mind panicked at the pool of blood slowly surrounding him.

 

He was going to kill him.  
Agent coulson was going to kill him.  
On the outside he kept calm, but on the inside.... Let's just say it wasnt pretty.  
Phil couldn't help but clench his hands into fist as he made his steady but quick pace to Barton's quarters, where Jarvis had alerted coulson to Clint's presence.  
He paused at the door and was quickly on alert, it was slightly ajar.  
As he pushed it open he lifted the comm from his waistband  
"This is agent coulson requiring back up, I'm in Clint's quarters send the medical team"  
He carefully stepped into the private space, avoiding blood that splashed the floor and tracing the trail it left, his heart pounding terrified in his chest.  
Yes, agent coulson, is terrified.  
It almost felt like his heart stopped at the sight he saw once he reached the bathroom.  
Coulson dropped to his knee's beside the unmoving figure.  
"Barton?! Barton can you hear me?" Phil turned clint onto his back, swallowing hard at the copious amount of blood.  
"Don't you dare... Clint come on! Please!"  
Coulson felt himself getting desperate, knowing the man was breathing, but only just so.  
"Agent coulson!"  
Coulson jerked his head to the doorway, where a wide eyed group stood, the medical team.  
"Get him to the infirmary, now, hurry!"  
Coulson remained kneeling on the floor as they left with barton, blood soaking into the knees of his suit.  
Clint's blood.  
His lips thinned out tightly and a pained expression breached his usual calm mask.  
"Please live clint... If you dont...I don't know what I'll do with myself"

 

Coulson didn't know when the feelings started.  
From the first moment he met Hawkeye he knew the assassin would be trouble, and he was right.  
The man had never left his mind.

Fury knew something was disturbing coulson and dismissed him from work, forcing him to go and see clint, to ease his consiounce.  
So now here he sat, clearly distressed but right beside Clint's bed.  
Coulsons eyes were trained on Barton, watching his slow breathing, distastefully eyeing the bandaging, praying to whatever azgardian gods that would listen, to keep Clint alive.

Every mission the deadly man had gone on had been a worrying threat for coulson, although he didn't show it, and it pained him to see Barton even remotely tired.  
That's why Phil was the handler of Clint's missions, or brought him with when he went on his own missions.  
Now that they were both apart of the Avengers, coulson had had an even better excuse to stay near and look out for Clint.  
He knew that his calm exterior irritated him to the core like no one else, and had been rather pleased he knew how to get under the specialists skin.  
But now? Now all Phil wanted to do was hold him close, soothe every inch of his tightend muscles with his own hands, caress him and keep him safe.  
Coulson notice the slight shake of his own hands and breathed heavily, holding his face down and hunching over as he stared at the floor between his feet.

 

Clint blinked once, twice, three times.  
The image of a worried Phil coulson sitting beside his chair hadn't dissapeared.  
His heart raced, could this be for real?  
A beeping moniter sped up and notified him of his location, and the Agent of his alertness.  
Phil's face collapsed into a look of pure relief, causing the sniper to blush slightly.  
"Thank god you're awake, no idea what I would have done..."  
He trailed if and Clint's eyes widened. The heart monitor once again spreading up.  
"Get this think off me before..."  
He said it gruffily, but Phil's lips tilted in a smirk.  
"Before you give away more than you should?"  
It beeped harder again.  
"I don't know Barton, I might have to keep one of these attached to you at all times, would be a good punishment for disobeying orders, or maybe I can come up with a better punishment"  
Sped up faster.  
Shit, was Clint's only thought.  
The idea of punishment at coulsons hands was a complete turn on, he wasn't gonna deny it.  
And Phil seemed to guess it pretty quickly too.  
"Speak to me Barton, what happened?"  
Phil's tone was soft, causing an adoring tingle to run through his body.  
"I didn't have a weapon and there were a few too many, whilst Natasha was distracted one snuck up behind me as I was fighting, slipped a knife between my ribs. I thought I'd be able to handle it I don't..."  
Clint tried to breath to calm himself, jumping slightly when coulsons own caloused hand slipped into his.  
"I can't..."  
He swallowed hard and shut His eyes.  
"I can't accept help from others"  
It was said so quietly it would have been missed if any other was seated beside him.  
"That's how its been my whole life, I've been alone, ph-coulson sir..."  
"No, call me Phil"  
Hawkeye looked at him, eyes wide and feeling relieved when a smile lit up coulsons warm face.  
"Maybe you can let me in? One person other than Natasha?"  
Coulsons question startled clint.  
Coulson who never let's anyone in, and wanted clint to open up just for him...  
Barton's trust in him was already higher than what he trusted in natasha, the man was always apart of his life.

He did what he needed to at that moment, right there in the medical room.

His hand hooked around the back of coulsons neck and he pulled him down, their lips meeting halfway.  
Clint shuddered plesantly and half waited for the push, or something like that.  
But a moan trickled out of him when coulsons arms gently wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, softly prying open Clint's lips with his tounge.  
Clint was in heaven, finally completing his dream.  
Coulsons tounge made a soft sweep and tangle with his own before they both pulled apart, lightly panting.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, since the moment I've met you I've had such a strong desire to be controlled by you"  
Coulsons eyes swirled with surprise, mischief and desire.  
"Well that's surprising, since the first moment you became a shield agent I wanted to take you and push you into my control, force you into my rules and teach you my way, as miss Taylor swift says, I knew you were trouble when you walked in"  
Coulsons fingers slowly slid down Clint's cheeks, softly caressing him, and clint leaned into the touch, letting his eyes flutter close.  
"Oh coulson... How long have we waited... How stupid have we been"

Clint was finally discharhed from hosptial, finding himself in high spirits and excited to see the team, which had been banned from seeing him so that no drama happened.  
Coulson was walking beside him at a steady but not fast pace, still wary of clints injuries, which had clint secretly flustered.  
They finally walked into the shared living area and everyone looked up and shock broke out on their faces, having not known what really happened during the suprise attack and fearing the worst.  
Natasha was up instantly with a relieved face and pulled clint into a tight hug, loosening quickly after coulson warned them of bartons injuries.  
Thor beamed at clint, clapping him on the back then hugging him with the usual string vigor.  
Parker bounded across the room like a little puppy dog and in relief wrapped his arms around clints neck and threatened to kill him the next time he tried a stunt like that.  
Even stark and bruce hugged him, both relieved the little hawk was back and could "find his nest again" as steve snidely put it.  
"Yeayah to that, capsicle" everyone shook they're heads at tony, who was still making unnoticed advances on the captin.  
Barton smirked, knowing that tony's blunt flirting was only unnoticed by steve because he himself was lusting after tony, not that anyone actually knew that half of the story.  
Feeling tired clint decided it would be best to head to his quarters and rest.  
Okay, that was a lie, everyone forced him to go to bed, and of course phil came with him, the agents eye's still filled with almost unseen worry.

On the way clint noticed phil looking rather amused about something and raised an eyebrow, not really expecting an answer but getting one anyway.  
"I was just feeling kind if sorry for stark and his unrequited love"  
Clint snorted loudly, feeling rather smug.  
"I knew i was the only one, the reason why it seems that steve doesnt notice his advances is because the idiot is too busy being in love with stark himself"  
Coulson quickly got over his shock and they both smirked at eachother and continued on their way.  
"Well well, that makes a difference. What about banner and thor?"  
Clint's eyes widened.  
"Wait are you for real?"  
Phil nodded, mischievous glint back in his eyes as he opened the apartment door for clint.  
Well now, clint thought, this is definitly unexpected.

 

Phil momentarily watched barton sleep from the bedroom doorway.  
The clean up job on the rooms had gone well, and not a speck of blood stained to hall or bathroom, luckily for them.  
Phil couldnt deny how relieved he was, clint is still alive, and at least now they have figured out another enemy, a group filled with pure jelousy to the fact that the Avengers were famous superheros, but they werent.  
Stupid right? Coulson agree's.  
Another plus side is that he's been given a week off work with barton, taking his job as the assasins handler to a new level and caring for him whilst he's down.

Yay no paper work, FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK!

Coulson's foot steps were muffled and he allowed himself a smile as he moved quietly into the lounge area, sitting in one of bartons comfy and fluffy black couches and picking up a book he had people deliver for him.  
Who knew one of the worlds most deadly men liked fluffy soft stuff so much? Phil eyed a giant blue teddy at the other end of the couch for a moment before reading, starting were he left off. An interesting book that wrote something about unrequited love and its tragedies.

 

Snickering silently was clint, standing hidden in the hallway and looking at a very much asleep Agent, leaning on his blue teddy from Natasha when clint was a new agent having trouble sleeping at night.  
The sight was almost unbearably adorable, his heart speeding up as he slowly padded over to the man he loved and kneeling beside the couch, still rather tired himself.  
"Phil"  
His eyes cracked open and clint grinned.  
"Go to my bed, you're tired"  
Coulson smiled softly and took bartons hand, tugging him.  
"Lay here with me"  
Clint blushed softly and stood, laying down next to phil and relaxing as the older man held him tight but gently, and his eyes shut themselves when phils lips brushed his own.  
"Never leave me..."


	2. Breaking Barriers Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barton is hiding something, coulson is quick to learn it.
> 
> Now what is he going to do about it?

"BARTON!"  
Clint froze and slowly turned, giving fury a nervous smile.  
"Director sir, can i help you?"  
Talk about scary.  
"Barton, what the fuck.are you.doing.out of your apartment?!"  
He sighed, clint was ment to be restricted to his quarters, but not seeing the others was slow torture, not that he'd ever admit it to the rest of the Avengers.  
"Going to see everyone sir, i doubt sitting in the lounge talking will kill me"  
Fury eyed him for a few seconds, then walked away, muttering something like "aint got time for this shit"

Clint was relieved to see everyone in the shared lounge, instantly being herded into a couch when natasha saw him at the door, despite his protests to sitting down.  
"Clint, sit the fuck down" banner looked him dead in the eyes.  
Barton wasnt about to argue against banner, tony yes, but bruce?  
No.  
They all put on a movie and handed clint some tea, natasha laying down and resting her head in his lap after texting someone, he guessed coulson after the man quietly showed up a few minutes later and sat next to him, nodding to natasha.  
Clint wondered how the man looked so casual and normal always in his perfectly kept suit, knowing that he would have only just woken up from the couch they were on when barton had left.  
But really he didnt question it, coulson was a super agent, everything was his duty.

He couldnt focus on the movie.  
Just like in his sleep he saw flashes of the attack, his hands itched to defend himself and he flinched whenever something moved towards him when he wasnt expecting it, and as the movie progressed, clint knew Natasha had noticed it.  
She sat up and took his hand, also grabbing coulsons and she pulled them both out into the hallway, to the left of the door.  
"Clint spill, what's gotten into you?"  
Coulson looked at barton sharply, for the first time seeing the archers edgyness.  
"Clint..."  
"Im... Fine, theres nothing wrong"  
Natasha huffed in exasperation.  
"Dont give me that bullshit, you've been jumpy, everything that you dont expect makes you scared, i can see it in your eyes. The attack... It harmed you more than you're letting out, didnt it?"  
Clint froze, not entirely suprised at her perceptiveness but truly afraid of what coulson would think.  
He nodded, and quickly found himself being dragged away by the older agent, and he let it happen, knowing he was in no state to fight anyway.  
They arrived back to clint's room, and clint was forced to sit on his couch, where he took the giant blue teddy into his arms, hiding his face from coulson.  
Phils voice was calm, but worried.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Barton stayed quiet, burying his head in the Teddy's neck.  
He felt a hand on his thigh and the couch dipped beside him as he was pulled into warm arms.  
"Oh darling... Its okay, no one will hurt you here"  
Clint could only nod, but the memories flooded his mind.  
He couldnt find it within himself to speak, opting instead to half sit on coulsons lap and rest his head against the older mans chest, which vibrated as he hummed softly.  
"Its okay, you're okay, we're okay, baby trust me now, Breath and put all your trust in me."  
Barton whimpered softly, breathing deeply and relaxing.  
"It was frightening, to feel that helpless"  
His voice cracked and phil held him tighter, humming still.  
He breathed deeper.  
"To feel like i dont know whats coming is what scares me, to be blind sighted..."

 

Phil knew what he had to do to regain clints confidence.  
The snipers words repeated in his head as he held the trembling man close to him, to his heart.  
"To feel like i dont know whats coming is what scares me, to be blind sighted..."  
It would have to wait until he was healed more, if barton trusted him enough, something that would teach him to relax, and deal with the unexpected when it came to him.  
Perhaps if he did paperwork during the time that clint was asleep, he would be allowed a few more days off, that sounds like a good plan at least.  
For now, he would deal with this.  
"Darling, look at me?"  
Clint looked up, eyes slightly glassy as his eyes met phils.  
His heart ached to see his love so distressed and unsettled, he wanted to kiss all the fears and worries away, which is what he did.  
Coulson softly grazed his lips over Barton's, pulling back slightly after each light touch to check on the slowly relaxing archer, whose eyes had fluttered closed.  
Between each kiss he murmered little things.  
"You're okay, im here now, you're safe..."  
The tension slipped away from clints body, phil could feel it, and was more than relieved that he could have such an affect.  
"When you get better baby, theres something i want to do, you'll have to trust me"  
Barton nodded and pushed up, eager for more soft kisses, causing phil to chuckle.  
'You really have no idea how much you mean to me...'

 

3 days later  
Having SHIELD medics was definitly a plus, the wound clint recieved was healed faster than the normal person, and it was about time it healed too, clint was starting to get impatient about finding out what coulson wanted to do, they had the next 6 days to do whatever, after phil managed to get two extra days off because he did paperwork whilst clint slept, and clint being himself always slept in the same room that phil was doing his work in, the idea of being seperated wasnt very appealing to him.

He walked to the elevator and told Jarvis to take him up to his level, feeling rather relaxed and too sleepy to climb around through the vents, even if they were his favorite place to be.  
Coulson was waiting in Clint's quarter's, sitting on the floor at the coffee table in the lounge and going through more paperwork, clint rolled his eyes.  
"Jeez anyone would think you're in love with paperwork"  
Phil smiled, the real smile that had his eyes crinkling at the sides.  
"Well who would do it if i didnt?"  
Barton scrunched up his face  
"Touché, super Agent"  
"Super? Now thats a new one"  
Clint laughed.  
"Not really, if only you knew. While i was in the hospital bay you know what they said? They have theories that you are part alien, which is how you are so perfect. And your clothes-"  
Barton gestured to coulsons attire, which was minus a jacket and tie, with the sleeves rolled up  
"-they say that if your clothing isnt perfect like usual, the world must be ending, and that you probably even sleep in your suit"  
They both laughed, phil having packed up his work whilst clint spoke.  
"So, how did it go?"  
Barton pulled up his shirt proudly, showing a fresh pink scar.  
"Healed perfectly, better than i ever hoped, that medication they give sure heals up the process"  
Phil rolled his eyes, actually trying not to visible drool over the sight of the younger males bared flesh, rather obvious to clint.

 

Phil couldnt be happier.  
Clint was physically healed, so now it was time to mentally help him.

"Clint do you trust me?"  
"Yes"  
"Good, tonight just do everything i tell you, rely completely on me"

He took his time that afternoon, making his boyfriend (yes it was official, not that the others knew) a nice dinner, and preparing him a bath.  
Not a word of complaint was heard, and phil chuckled a few times to himself at the obvious curiosity in bartons eyes.

He knew what he needed to do, and made sure he had a blindfold and padded cuffs whilst clint was in the bath.  
He would be blindsighted, unable to do anything, and he would have to put his complete trust in coulson, sharpen his other senses.  
Phil just hoped that barton would do it.

 

The bath was finished, and as told clint didnt get dressed, remaining in a towel and entering the bedroom, feeling nervous as he saw the items phil had gotten.  
Coulson was sitting at the end of the bed and when he beckoned clint over, he slowly walked until his stood between phils legs, looking down at the agent.  
The older mans eyes were warm and relaxing, comforting, and so barton relaxed, knowing if anyone, he trusted the man in front of him more than anyone, and had never been so sure if anything in his life.  
He'd do whatever he was asked.

Coulsons hands ran soothingly over his hips and clint was flustered when the towel was pulled away, phil using it to slowly dry over his skin where the water was still dripping down.  
He found himself shutting his eyes and sighing happily as the towel ran over his tense form, his muscles settling wherever it slid over.  
He knew he was already half hard, which seemed to please coulson from the glimpses he saw whenever he opened his eyes slightly.

A shudder ran through his body when the towel wrapped around his sensitive flesh and he went completely erect at his handlers hands, trembling softly.  
"Thats it, relax, let yourself go"  
Phils words warmed and set butterflies through clint, and he hummed low when kisses were pressed to his stomache, the towel now set aside.

"Trust me"  
Coulson whispered as he stood, holding clints hips in his hands in the dim lighting of the room, a single lamp beside the providing a low light.  
Clint felt his lips conect with phils, and whimpered softly when his mouth opened and coulsons tounge made a slow, thorough sweep of his warm cavern, nail gently gliding over bartons backside to pull him close.  
He was turned and carefully layed on the bed, phil checking if he was okay before cuffing his hands together to one of the metal headboard bars, the tying the bindfold over his eyes.  
The world was restricted and black for barton, his heart beat hard and he would have probably backed out had coulson not been sweetly whispering in his ear.  
"Im here, see? You're fine beautiful"  
His hands skimmed over clints waist, making the archer jump slightly at how sudden it was, and how he didnt see it coming.

He breathed and focused on his other senses, the sound of the bed sheets rustling, coulsons hands now slowly digging into every inch of his skin, relieving built up tension in each muscle.  
Embarrassingly he let out a soft moan, panting softly as shivers ran over his body.  
"Thats it baby, relax, give yourself to me, trust me..."  
Phils teeth ran over the skin at his neck, nipping his colar bone and grazing i nipple before moving down lower, biting lightly at his naval area and all around his arousal, never specifically touching the spot.  
Clint whimpered, gripping the chains linked to the cufffsand breathing shakily.  
Coulson pulled back and reached for something as well as doing something off the bed, then straddled bartons hips, not touching his erection, now also naked.  
Clint jerked slightly when something cold travelled down his stomach, then he gasped when it ran up along his stiff length, ice.  
"Phil" he moaned his handlers name, trying not to arch as coulsons tounge ran up the other side of his dick.  
Coulson took the head of clints aching member into his mouth, and gods kill him now he had ice in his mouth, hot and cold contrasting drastically to send barton insane.  
He moaned hard, gasping for air and gritting his teeth.  
"Oh god ohgod ohgodohgod"  
Couson kept sucking on him until the ice melted, then clint groaned hard when he felt a gel coated finger rubbing sensually against his enterence, phil slowly slipped his digit past the tight ring of muscle, moving it in and out at a slow pace, clint knew coulson would be watching him with a satisfied smirk as he gasped and writhed inder him, a fine sheen of sweat coating his body.  
A second finger entered him and he sucked in air at the slight discomfort, tugging at the cuffs again slightly as phil stretched him slowly.  
A third finger was added and coulson twisted his finger and clint gasped hard and saw stars for a moment, pleasure burning hard through him.  
"Please... Phil please"  
Phil curled his fingers and found that spot again, clint arching his back with a cry.  
Phil removed his digits and barton nearly cursed at the loss, but it was replaced with something much more pleasureable, and both coulson and clint moaned as phil buried himself to the hilt slowly within the younger agent.  
In between gasps and little whimpered moans, barton released a string of broken curses, arching hard and begging for phil.  
"Fuck... Please..."  
Clints tight walls squeezed as he squirmed, he heard a click then his blindfold was removed so he could open his eyes to the near pitch darkness of the room.  
Coulson sucked harshly on Hawkeye's neck as he pulled out and snapped back in, growls emitting and filling the room from clint.  
Barton trembled, white hot pleasure rolling through his body and slowly building as phil thrust slow, long strokes.  
"Phil"  
The older man gritted his teeth hearing the archer moan his name.  
"Thats it baby, moan for me, let it all go"

White stars danced behind both their eyes as it came crashing down over them, clint climaxing merely moments before phil.  
Coylson collapsed ontop of barton, using his arms to hold up his weight so as not to crush clint.  
"Oh baby... You've done so, so well"


End file.
